Naruto and Sasuke
by Fu For Fujoshi
Summary: "Ayo kita menikah!" Ini masih terlalu pagi memang, tapi Sasuke mengerti jika pernyataan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Naruto bukanlah mimpi. "Apa!" Dan kau cuma berekpresi layaknya orang bodoh agar Naruto mau mengulang kata-katanya. Judul yang nggak nyambung, kisah yang OOC, dan lainnya.. Happy NaruSasu Days Minna... RnR


Happy NaruSasu Days Minna~...

Akh, Dah dua tahun jadi penggemar NS, tapi baru tahun ini bisa ikut meramaikan event ini, dan Fu bangga banget soal ini. Euhm... Fu gak akan banyak omong disini, karena itu lebih baik, Readers sekalian langsung menikmati kado spesial buat NaruSasu Lovers, Enjoy it! n_n

**++n++ ++s++**

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: NaruSasu..**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo(s), pendek, nggak nyambung, dll..**

**++n++ ++s++**

"Hey, pernahkah kau berpikir jika kau salah memilih pendamping hidup?"

Demi Dewa yang sering dipuja-puja seniornya di Kampus, Sasuke ingin sekali menyumpal bibir merah kekasihnya yang satu itu. Laki-laki tampan dengan pupil safir dan rambut pirang yang cerah, bernama Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. Sebab, Dirinya paling benci jika kekasihnya itu memulai obrolan menjengkelkan tersebut.

"Ck.." Hanya berdecak, memilih melanjutkan kegiataannya. Mengengarjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh sang Dosen jauh lebih baik, daripada mendengar ocehan pacarnya.

"Maksudku, kau ini tampan, begitu digilai, jenius, dan Uchiha. Sedangkan diriku, cuma pemuda yang berisik, biasa saja, tidak terlalu tampan dan tidak begitu pandai.."

Ada masalah dengan semua itu, HAH? _IDIOT_! Sasuke ingin sekali berseru seperti itu, mengingatkan Naruto untuk yang entah ke berapa kalinya, jika ia tak pernah peduli dengan semua itu. Ia mencintai Naruto, dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihan Naruto. Tidak peduli dengan apa saja yang orang lain katakan. Karena semua ocehan mereka, takkan pernah menggoyahkan rasa bahagia dan cinta Sasuke terhadap Naruto. Apapun yang terjadi.

"Dan lagi, kita sama-sama lelaki. Dulu kau pernah bilang, jika Uchiha paling benci dengan hubungan yang seperti ini. Jika seandainya nanti ayahmu tau, habislah kita!"

"Biar saja!" Yah, biarkan saja riwayat mereka 'end' di tangan sang kepala keluarga Uchiha. Asalkan Naruto tetap disisinya, ia takkan gentar sedikitpun. Tidak peduli jika di buang sebagai anak, dihapus dari salah satu orang yang berhak mewarisi perusahan, atau bahkan dilarang menggunakan nama Uchiha sebagai nama belakang. Semuanya tidak akan pernah menjadi masalah.

"Lagipula, kalau seandainya kita menikah, harus ada salah satu pihak keluarga yang hadirkan?"

"Che... Aku sudah tau, Dobe!" Untuk hal ini, Pemuda raven tersebut ingat, jika tidak semua anggota klannya akan menolak hubungan sesama jenis. Ia masih ingat pada sang Kakek, Uchiha Madara namanya. Kakeknya itu lebih memilih meninggalkan sang Istri demi seorang pria. Yupz! Kakeknya adalah seorang Gay, dan Sasuke yakin, kakeknya akan datang untuk menjadi saksi pernikahan sakral keduanya, suatu hari nanti.

"Meskipun kita bisa menikah, tetap saja, kita tidak akan memiliki anak... Apa kau tidak ingin memiliki keturunan, Teme?"

Oh, Demi dewa Jashin. Sasuke benar-benar ingin menampar mulut berisik Naruto itu sekarang juga. "Ada banyak bayi tanpa orang tua di negara ini, Naruto. Kita bisa adopsi 1 atau 2, atau bahkan 50 kalau kau mau!" Tak ada masalah yang tak bisa diselesaikan oleh Sasuke. Hmph!, itu benar sekali.

"Yeah, itu benar. Tapi, Tuhan tidak akan memaafkan orang yang melanggar kodratnya?"

"Cukup!" Sasuke menggebrak meja di depannya dengan keras, membuat beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang berada diruangan tersebut menjadi kaget. "Dosa? Sejak awal kita memang sudah menjadi pendosa. Kita salah karena mencintai orang yang bergender sama dengan kita. Tapi kalau pun aku menjalin hubungan dengan wanita, aku tidak yakin untuk tidak menyukaimu!" kata Sasuke setengah membentak. Hey, kalau begini, imej sebagai Uchiha lenyap sudah. Dan Naruto sukses sekali membuat kekasihnya naik darah.

"Dosa? Kau benar, kita memang berdosa. Tapi entah bagaimana denganmu, tapi bagiku, ini adalah dosa yang paling indah dan menyenangkan, yang pernah kuperbuat!" kata Naruto panjang lebar. Membuat kemarahan Sasuke perlahan-lahan menguap, hingga tanpa protes sedikitpun ia merelakan tubuhnya dipeluk oleh Naruto di depan kawan-kawannya. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak marah atau merasa malu ketika bibirnya dicium oleh kekasih pirangnya. Inilah yang sudah ia tunggu, dan dirinya sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang akan ia hadapi dalam beberapa jam ke depan, setelah gossip jika Naruto dan Sasuke gay, dan mereka tengah menjalin hubungan saat ini sampai ke telinga ayahnya yang kadang Sasuke panggil sebagai jelmaan Hitler, Ia tidak akan peduli. Sasuke merasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, jika Naruto bersamanya. Menggandeng tangannya, mengalirkan semangat meski tanpa suara. Berdua melewati jalan panjang yang memang mereka tempuh dengan keinginan mereka sendiri.

"Aku bahagia memilikimu..." Haruskah Sasuke membalas kata-kata yang sering diucapkan oleh kekasihnya itu? Sepertinya tidak, sebab Naruto sendiri juga sudah mengerti apa jawabannya.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo kita menikah!" Ini masih terlalu pagi memang, tapi Sasuke mengerti jika pernyataan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Naruto bukanlah mimpi.

"Apa?!" Dan kau cuma berekpresi layaknya orang bodoh agar Naruto mau mengulang kata-katanya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pendampingku. Jadi, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Setengah tidak percaya efek bangun tidur dan ucapan Naruto yang mendadak itu, hanya membuat Sasuke terdiam. Sementara Naruto masih menunggu-nunggu jawaban apa yang akan pemuda berpupil hitam itu katakan.

"A-" Naruto membungkam bibir Sasuke, sebelum menubrukkan dirinya ke tubuh pemuda yang sedikit lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya. Memeluknya erat hingga terhempas kembali ke ranjang.

"Aku tau kau akan menjawab 'Ya'," ujar si Pirang percaya diri.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Sepertinya kau makin pandai membaca pikiran.." Dan Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto hanya terkekeh bangga karena ia percaya takkan ada penolakan dari Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

**PLAAK**

Tamparan keras di pipi mulusnya memang menyakitkan, tapi semua itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang kepala keluarga Uchiha. Pria paruhbaya itu menolak dengan tegas keinginan Naruto untuk menikahi Sasuke.

"KAU MEMALUKAN!" Bentak Fugaku, tidak menyangka jika anaknya telah memilih jalan yang salah. "Kalian, benar-benar gila!"

"Tapi orang gila seperti kami juga berhak untuk memperoleh kebahagiaan, Fugaku-sama?" timpal Naruto, berani, tapi tak mengurangi kadar sopan dalam nada bicaranya. Tentu saja, ia harus selalu menghormati calon mertuannya tersebut.

"Tidak bisa! Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi!" Fugaku tetap membantah membuat Naruto

"Kalau Ayah tidak merestui, kami akan minta restu Kakek! Lagipula, keputusan kami sudah bulat, tidak akan ada yang bisa mencegah keinginan kami berdua!" Sasuke tak mau kalah. Ada kilat kesungguhan di kedua bola matanya yang berwarna gelap tersebut.

Fugaku hanya dapat meraung kesal. Ia benci kenapa Sasuke harus mengikuti jalan sang Kakek, kenapa Ayahnya menurunkan hal sememalukan itu pada sang anak, dan ia juga merutuki dirinya yang tidak dapat mendidik Sasuke dengan benar.

**+._.+ NXS +._.+**

"Ada dunia lain yang akan mengizinkan kita untuk bersama, jika disini mereka semua menghalangi kita..." Satu tetes. Dua tetes. Akh! Akhirnya airmata dari pupil obisidian milik Sasuke tak terbendung lagi. Ratusan air mata meleleh keluar dari tempatnya. Tidak peduli dia dianggap cengeng atau apa, dia hanya ingin meluapkan segala emosi yang bergumul menyakitkan di dadanya saat ini. Liquit bening yang jatuh bersama dengan limbungnya sosok tak berdaya di depannya. Sosok yang kini memejamkan kedua erat kelopak matanya. Demi apapun di dunia ini. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu ingin sekali mengutuk semua orang yang telah membuat seseorang yang ia cintai terpisah darinya. Terpisah jauh, untuk selamanya.

"Relakan dia!" Hah? Mudah sekali pria berambut coklat itu mengatakannya! Memang tau apa dia soal kehilangan? Mudah sekali dia untuk mengatakan agar Sasuke merelakan dirinya ditinggal mati Naruto? Dia pikir mudah untuk mengikhalskan orang yang selama ini dicintai lalu pergi begitu saja hanya karena kecelakaan konyol yang harusnya tak terjadi. Terlebih lagi ditanggal ini, 23 Oktober, hari jadi mereka. Ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang pertama.

"Ini sudah takdir?" Benar, takdir memang mempertemukan dia dan Naruto, menuntun mereka untuk menjadi pemain dalam skenario yang Tuhan tuliskan. Bersama, bersatu, melalui jutaan cobaan, melanggar norma, membuat dosa besar yang tak termaafkan, menulikan diri dari cemooh dan hinaan, bertahan dari segala kemelut yang terjadi akibat cinta mereka yang tak direstui, dan sekarang, terpisah karena maut yang datang tiba-tiba. Semua memang takdir. Tapi jika dia boleh meminta, ia ingin sekali mengubah takdir. Mencegah Naruto untuk datang tepat waktu ke restoran tempat ia memesan makanan. Dan menunggu dengan sabar hingga Naruto tidak terlalu buru-buru karena tak ingin membuatnya menunggu, hingga membuat nyawanya terenggut karena fokusnya saat menyebrang jalanan hanya tertuju padanya.

"Cintanya adalah abadi..." Satu pelukan erat dan jeritan keras Sasuke membenarkan semuanya. Jika memang benar, cinta Naruto abadi untuk Sasuke, untuk dirinya.

Dalam diam dan di kerumuni banyak orang Uchiha yang tak lagi menyandang nama marganya meruang kencang, menangis seperti wanita yang ditinggal mati kekasihnya. Melesakkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto yang memerah oleh darah yang melumurinya. Ia tidak peduli, hanya ini yang ingin ia lakukan.

"Wajahmu jadi kotor lho, Sasuke..." Tunggu! Suara itu..

"Dobe!"

"Hai, Teme.. Happy _Anniversary... _aku mencintai-"

**PUAKK!**

Satu pukulan di rahang Naruto mungkin tidak cukup untuk memberi efek jera terhadap si Pirang. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, ekpresi bahagia dengan cengiran yang sama, ia mengejutkan Sasuke yang hampir putus asa karena melihat Naruto mati. Belum lagi tawa dan tepuk tangan dari orang-orang sekelilingnya, Ck.. kompak sekali mereka.

Naruto yang sempat limbung setelah di dorong dan di tonjok dengan kuat oleh Sasuke akhirnya berdiri. Mendekati pemuda yang wajahnya sedikit kotor oleh darah buatan dan bekas air mata yang bahkan masih menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Maafkan aku! Aku sudah membuatmu sedih, tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk memberimu _surprise_. Aku tidak akan bertanya, sebab aku yakin kau tidak menyukainya!" Dengan kalimat yang sepanjang itu, lelaki bermata safir tersebut menjelaskan, dengan kedua lengan yang melingkar di tubuh ramping Sasuke yang lebih banyak diam, namun kini sedikit lebih tenang dan tidak setegang tadi.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, juga mereka!" Sasuke menatap ke sekelilingnya, dimana ia baru menyadari jika yang sejak tadi disekitarnya adalah teman-teman mereka sendiri. Sial, dia sudah bertindak seperti orang bodoh barusan.

"Maafkan aku... aku mencintaimu..." Sasuke hanya diam saja dalam pelukan Naruto. Menenangkan dirinya dari keterkejutan atas tindakkan kekasihnya yang super menyebalkan itu. Membuatnya cemas saja. Dia pikir dia bisa seenaknya mengejai Sasuke begitu? Membuat laki-laki tampan itu khawatir setengah mati, menangis seperti akting para artis di telenovela ditengah musim gugur, dan dengan perasaan yang hampir putus asa? Tega benar Naruto itu.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu..."

"Teme!" Naruto berseru, panik karena mendadak berat tubuh Sasuke di pelukannya semakin bertambah. "Te-Sasuke.. Oi.." Terima kasih pada hukum karma yang datangnya cepat sekali. Sebab, kini Sasuke yang membuatnya cemas karena limbung tiba-tiba, dengan wajah memerah serta nafas yang naik turun tidak teratur. Bodohnya! Naruto tidak ingat, pergantian musim gugur ke musim dingin memang membuat daya tahan siapa saja menurun, terutama sosok yang tengah ia rengkuh saat ini. Disela-sela rasa paniknya itu, pemuda dari klan Uzumaki itu tidak sadar, jika sosok yang tengah ia tahan agar tidak merosot ke tanah, tengah menyeringai puas.

Sasuke memang sedikit tidak enak badan sejak tadi pagi, tapi bukan bearti ia selemah ini bukan?. Dan lagi wajah Sasuke memang sedang merona, bukan karena demam tentu saja, sebab Sasuke hanya malu karena berhasil dibodohi oleh Naruto._ 'Balas dendam ternyata menyenangkan...'_ Bisik hati kecil Sasuke saat Naruto menngendongnya di belakang sampai tiba di apartment milik mereka berdua.

**++n++ ++s++**

"Kau... membuatku cemas!" umpat Naruto setelah tau semua yang di lakukan oleh si kekasih hanyalah balas dendam atas kejahilan yang ia perbuat beberapa jam yang lalu. "Kau tau, aku panik setengah mati, Teme!" Ia membingkai pipi putih Sasuke yang kini menyeringai kepadanya, seakan wajah itu mampu berkata, 'Kita sama, Usuratonkachi!'

"Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa..." Naruto merengkuh Sasuke, memeluknya erat. Melesakan wajahnya diperpotongan leher kekasihnya hingga membuat si Raven merinding.

"Memangnya aku tidak, hn?" Naruto nyengir, ia baru ingat kalau ia malah lebih parah mengerjai Sasuke. Sampai belahan jiwanya seumur hidup itu menangis begitu.

"Maafkan aku.. Aku mencintaimu..."

"Hn.." Sasuke paham itu, jadi dia tidak akan membalas banyak dan hanya diam dalam dekapan lelaki yang selalu saja membuatnya merasa nyaman dan hangat. Tidak peduli jika ia dihapus dari klan yang 16 tahun ini ia sandang, tidak peduli meskipun ia harus memulai semuanya dari awal, yang terpenting Naruto tetap bersamanya, disisinya.

"Sasuke, happy Anniversary..." Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya, agar ia lebih mudah mengecup kening Sasuke yang ditutupi poni. "I need you here right.. By my side.." Sebelum akhirnya, meraih bibir merah Sasuke, dan menciumnya lembut namun mendominasi. Sedangkan Sasuke memilih memejamkan mata, menikmati saat-saat menyenangkan ini, dengan menekan kepala Naruto untuk memperdalam penyatuan mereka. Sebelum garis benang saliva, menjadi tanda betapa mereka hanya manusia biasa yang juga membutuhkan oksigen.

"Boku no soba ni ite kure..." Pupil hitam Sasuke memandang lekat-lekat mata biru 'suaminya', begitupula sebaliknya. "By my side..." lanjut si Raven, sebelum menarik tubuh laki-laki berkulit tan itu, hingga keduanya terhempas diatas ranjang secara bersamaan.

Melewati malam yang dingin dengan saling berbagi kehangatan dihari jadi keduanya, tepat 23 Oktober. Dimana kebanyakan orang lebih memilih untuk menikmati Moon cake sambil melihat bulan purnama di malam puncak Tsukimi fest yang selalu diadakan setiap tahunnya saat musim gugur.

Tapi mereka berdua tak berniat untuk duduk diteras hanya untuk melihat Purnama yang bersinar sempurna, karena bagi Naruto, ada 'purnama' yang jauh lebih indah dari apapun di dunia ini. Salah satu keagungan Tuhan yang kini pasrah akan tiap sentuhan dan belaian-belaian nakalnya. Dan bagi Sasuke, menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Naruto jauh lebih menyenangkan dari apapun diluar sana. Yang penting, Naruto ada untuk Sasuke. Dan Sasuke, selalu disisi Naruto.

**+.+ N*S +.+**

**OMAKE...**

"Hmnn... Mnnhh..."

"Sshh.. Pelankan suaramu!"

"Khh... Akh!"

"Ck, Teme.. Kubilang pelankan suaramu!"

"Geez, kau dan video hentaimu yang berisik, Dobe!" Sasuke menjitak kepala kuning Naruto, sesaat setelah 'ritual' mereka, Naruto malah mengajak kekasih melihat video hentai melalui DVD.

"Hehehe..." Naruto tertawa, ekpresi wajahnya_ innocent_ seakan tidak bersalah, "Ya habis, desahmu dan desah perempuan di video itu mirip..."

_What_? Bisa-bisa Naruto menyamakan dia dengan wanita- wanita tersebut.

Tidak terima, Sasuke yang masih 'polos' itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk naik ke atas tubuh Naruto, dan duduk dipaha lelaki yang baru saja berulang tahun 13 hari yang lalu. Pemuda berkulit halus bak porselen cina itu menyeringai, "Ok, mari kita buktikan, desah mana yang paling 'merdu', wanita di video itu, atau.. diriku.."

Dan akhirnya, semuanya berakhir dengan 'bergulat' Ronde kedua. Yang sudah jelas siapa yang kalah. Seandainya dua insan yang berbeda jenis kelamin, pasti Sasuke sudah hamil sekarang. Dan dipastikan, mereka akan memiliki banyak keturunan. Tapi mereka tidak peduli, sebab sesuai komitmen mereka di awal, mereka tidak terlalu bingung mengenai keturunan. Asalkan mereka selalu bersama, saling memiliki, selalu mengisi, semua tidak akan menjadi masalah...

**+.+ N*S +.+**

**owari...  
**

******+.+ N*S +.+**

Dan... Happy NaruSasu Days Minna.. Ini emang gak sesuai promt, soalnya Fu juga cuma sedikit memasukkan lirik lagu By My Side, dan sedikit memberikan unsur Musim gugur dengan adanya Tsukimi event, itu lho festival buat liat bulan Purnama. Yah.. Yang penting Fu sebagai pecinta NaruSasu bisa ikut menyumbang, walau karya ini pendek dan amat berantakan. Last word, Happy NaruSasu Days...

**Salam...**

**Happy-Happy Fu..**


End file.
